1. Field
The following description relates to an image sensor assembly of a camera module used to photograph an image, a method of manufacturing the same, and a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
An image sensor converts an optical signal including image information or distance (or depth) information on a subject into an electrical signal. An image sensor assembly generally includes the image sensor, a housing sealing the image sensor, and a filter (for example, an infrared filter) coupled to the housing and filtering a specific component of incident light introduced into the image sensor. The filter is generally coupled to the housing, which reduces an interval between the filter and the image sensor, and increases a thickness of the image sensor assembly.